ENAMORADO DE KYOKO-CHAN
by Ariasu-sama
Summary: NO! ALTO, no es kyoko sasagawa X) por si empiesan a extrañarse, esto es 100% yaoi: SUMARY: estuvo enamorado casi medio año de ella, la amaba más que nada, pero un incidente le hará ver que Hibari "Kyoko" es hombre. AU 2718! (yo y mi obsesion ), principlamente esa. Quiza algun otro por Kyo-chan. Travestismo! Entren bajo su propio riesgo (?)


**Hola, antes de que discrepen, no, Kyoya no es mujer, solo se disfraza de una, por si alguien tiene dudas, solo se disfraza por un motivo especial. Esto es 2718, con algunos x18 (no lo puedo evitar, Sadaharu-san me lo ha pegado), Kyo-chan es hermoso de uke (/) y soy de esas chicas que se aferran a un uke de alguna serie y no lo puede ver de seme, y lo vera de uke con todo mundo, no es mi culpa tampoco es a causa de Mina-neechan **(・A・) **¡cúlpenla a ella!**

**Sin más, si se animan a leer espero me dejen un comentario con sus duda, criticas y sugerencias ^ ^, estaré feliz de leer sus comentarios (motores de la autora).**

**En fin, esto no lo hice, sola, me ayudo onii-chan, es divertido escribir juntos 3, y va dedicado a nuestra amiga Sophie, por su cumpleaños y porque es la que nos metió al mundo de khr, y a Haru-san, que me "presento" a Sadaharu-san (me pregunto si leerá esto ^^U), por ella me obsesione aun más con Kyo-chan uke, y también dedicado a las fans de Kyo-chan uke.**

**En fin, ya no distraigo más, a leer.**

**DISCLAIMER: Personajes de Amano-sensei, yo solo los uso sin fin de lucro :3**

**ADVERTENCIAS: travestismo, Tsuna engañado, y más adelante lo que se me ocurra **(✿◠‿◠)

**Notas: Kyoya es llamado "Kyoko" por que suena como el femenino de su nombre, además todos piensan que Kyoya es mujer, así que pienso que es más realista llamarse así, en realidad surgió a raíz de que Kusakabe le llamara "Kyo-san", pero todos interpretaron que su nombre es Kyoko ^^, al parecer también hay mujeres que se llamen así, más adelante se explicará eso que no me entiendo ni yo , . Oh, y no, no saldrá Kyoko Sasagawa, no me cae muy bien , si acaso mención de ella.**

**Ahora sí, sin más… ENJOY!**

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´  
«´¨`•°..TSUNA..°•´¨`»

..KYOYA..  
¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)`*•.

Era amor a primera vista, lo sabía, la amaba, en realidad ella era la creatura más hermosa que nunca había visto, con una piel que parecía delicada y color blanco níveo, como la de un hermosa ángel, unos labios que parecían suaves color carmín, esas largas y negras pestañas, su cabello corto color azabache y sus hermosos ojos de color azul grisáceo, era perfecta, aunque era unos centímetros más alta que él, pero sin duda crecería, Hibari Kyoko era perfecta. Siempre tan callada (seguro era muy tímida) y portaba el uniforme de manera muy adecuada, con la falda más larga que la de las demás chicas, pero la amaba a final de cuentas.

Todo comenzó una tarde después del primer día, extrañamente y fuera de época comenzó a llover de manera torrencial en Namimori, y él, Sawada Tsunayoshi, ese chico bajito y perdedor del que todos se burlan, de cabello largo Cataño y ojos también cafés y una voz algo chillona, producto de su cobardía, todos lo conocían como "Dame-Tsuna", en fin, él, Tsuna, no había traído paraguas, y ahora estaba esperando fuera en la entrada de la escuela, en donde estaban las taquillas, esperando a que la lluvia disminuyera un poco, o que alguien se apiadará de ese pobre e inútil chico, pero no parecía que sucediera ni una ni otra cosa, puesto que ya llevaba un tiempo allí, ya no quedaba nadie en la escuela, solo el perdedor Tsuna y su sombra, en el frio (que ni suéter llevaba), entonces escucho pasos de la escuela, era una chica, la conocía solo de vistazo, era la prefecta, la encargada del comité de disciplina, y era tan bella como los rumores decían… aunque los rumores iban así "Hibari-chan es tan bella como peligrosa", pero Tsuna pensaba que era imposible que una chica tan hermosa fuera tan peligrosa. Se sonrojo como bobo.

Ella le miro penetrantemente con sus hermosos ojos zafiros, Tsuna podía perderse en la profundidad de su mirada, y segundos después se dio cuenta que la chica le interrogaba con la mirada, todos sabían que Hibari-chan no era de las chicas que solían hablar, de hecho todo lo podía decir con la mirada, y con sus acciones.

-Etto, hola Hibari-san… -estaba nervioso, y se dio cuenta que era la tercera vez que hablaba con una mujer en toda su vida (su madre contaba ¿no?), y por eso mismo los colores le subieron a la cabeza, un poco más y estaba seguro le saldría humo por las orejas.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" decía la expresión de Hibari.

-Ah.. –Tsuna estaba muerto de nervios, era imposible que el perdedor Tsuna hablara con una chica, especialmente una tan linda, pero se armo de valor mientras su pecho se llenaba de una sensación cálida- o-olvi-vide mi paraguas –dijo torpemente, Tsuna quiso morir, tartamudear ridículamente con una dama al frente solo le pasaría a él.

La prefecta suspiro cansinamente y le tendió un paraguas transparente.

-siempre llevo uno de repuesto –dijo en un murmullo profundo y saco su propio paraguas, negro igual que su ropa y se encamino por la lluvia.

El corazón de Tsuna latía fuertemente ante la muestra de amabilidad de la prefecta de Namimori, sentía su corazón a mil y sus mejillas arder mientras la veía caminar a las afueras del colegio, y se sintió afortunado por primera vez en quién sabe cuánto tiempo, afortunado por hablar con una de las chicas más populares del instituto y que esta le hablará tan amablemente y le diera su paraguas de repuesto, Tsuna sentía que morirse de la felicidad, y en un reflejo casi involuntario olió el objeto que Hibari le dio, y olía tan rico, como a crisantemos y lirios, un olor delicado, Tsuna miro sonrojado y con una dulce expresión por donde la pelinegra había desaparecido.

Desde entonces ya habían pasado casi seis meses y Tsuna se equivoco un poco al tachar a la prefecta como una chica delicada, si bien era hermosa y lucia delicada no lo era en absoluto, a cualquiera que se atreviera a retar las reglas de la secundaria conocería las tonfas de la "prefecta demonio", si bien ahora todos comprendían porque era la jefa del comité de disciplina, siendo sus subordinados muchísimos más grandes y musculosos que ella. Pero Tsuna pensaba que era increíble, no le tenía miedo puesto que ya la amaba, a su torpe manera, pero la amaba y pensaba que una mujer que supiera defenderse era genial en muchos sentidos, y además (y le daba vergüenza admitírselo siquiera a sí mismo) se veía sexy cuando peleaba, se veía tan salvaje. Pero para molestia de Dame-kun, la chica era muy popular, todos los chicos de su curso, o al menos la mayoría, decían amarla y/o admirarla, y todos los varones que conocía pensaban que era hermosa y sexy, pero Tsuna no quería que ninguno se le acercará, él quería ser su primero, su ultimo y su único, aunque se avergonzará luego de pensarlo, pero es que era inevitable sentirse celoso cuando un chico estaba a menos de 10 metros de ella, incluso sus dos mejores amigos, Gokudera Hayato y Yamamoto Takeshi la encontraban hermosa y sexy, y es que a muchos chicos les encantaba la actitud dominante de la pelinegra, incluso Tsuna se vio… ajam, ajam…, victimado de la adolescencia pensando en ella, era demasiado vergonzoso, cada vez que pensaba en ella al hacer _eso _que todo varón debe hacer, no podía verla por dos días. Pero era algo inevitable, según Yamamoto, todos los chicos (a excepción de los gays) habían tenido una fantasía húmeda con ella, Tsuna se avergonzaba de la información, y al mismo tiempo un calorcito desagradable (diferente al que siente cuando piensa "correctamente" en ella) se le instalaba en el pecho y se le llenaba la cabeza con pensamientos nada propios de él, hasta se asustaba un poco de imaginar cómo torturaría a quien se atreviera a tocarla.

Todos los días Tsuna salía a verla caminar por los pasillos, con su hermoso uniforme de marinero negro, con la falda negra larga por las rodillas y mallas negras y su corto cabello azabache, luciendo tan fiera como pocas mujeres. Tsuna en realidad no podía parar de pensar en ella, y quería hablar con ella, hablar mucho y sonreírse, contarle chistes y qué pensará que era genial (cosa más difícil que llamar la atención de la fémina), que compartieran el almuerzo, que ella le cocinara… tomarse de las manos, besarse… casarse y viajar por el mundo, los delirios de Tsuna respeto a ella iban cada vez más en aumento, pero era maravilloso soñar en que se casaban y tenían muchos hijos tan hermosos como ella. Bien dicen que soñar no cuesta nada.

Pero para alivio de Tsuna, y al mismo tiempo preocupación, Hibari Kyoko no parecía preocupada en tener pareja, había escuchado del doctor Shamal (el enfermero y amigo de su tío-tutor Reborn), cada chico que se le confesaba o intentara pasarse de listo terminaba en la enfermería, y casi siempre en el hospital, en otras palabras, ningún hombre era digno de aquella mujer; algunos resentidos rumoreaban que a Hibari le gustaban las "tetas", si, que era lesbiana, por eso era tan "poco femenina" y tan violenta. Y algunos si lo creían, pues Hibari era bastante "masculina" y no estaba acompañada más que por sus subordinados, los cuales le tenían solo profundo respeto.

Pero Tsuna sabía que eso no era cierto, lo había visto una vez, mientras escapaba de los problemas, gracias a su vandálico amigo Gokudera, subió un día a la azotea y escucho un avecilla cantar el himno en la escuela, lleno de curiosidad y olvidando momentáneamente que tres tipos gigantes le buscaban para armarle jaleo, abrió la puerta y vio una avecilla amarilla posada en la fina mano de Hibari… y su corazón se acelero increíblemente rápido cuando vio la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo jamás existente, retratada en su bello rostro de porcelana, sonreía la hacía ver más bella, de manera tan irreal. Y Tsuna se gravo a fuego en su memoria tan hermosa imagen… pero oh sorpresa, un tipo grito anunciando su localización y salió por reflejo hacia el frente, tratando de escapar, entonces la prefecta lo miro, frunciendo el seño y un poco sonrojada ¡era la primera vez que se le veía con rubor en el rostro!, y Tsuna hubiera seguido embobado si no hubiese escuchado a los matones ya a una distancia mínima por las escaleras, patéticamente subió al techo, se disculpo y se escondió.

Hibari no se movió, vio como la avecilla volaba por el cielo azul con algunas nubes blancas en él. Frunció el seño

-Allí estas estúpido e inútil Sawada –dijo uno de los tipos con burla, ignorando por completo a Hibari.

Tsuna lamento en lo más profundo el haber gemido de miedo, tratando de esconderse cuando no había lugares.

Los tres chicos se tronaron partes del cuerpo mientras se reían y Tsuna temblaba de miedo. El "líder" levanto el puño por sobre su cabeza, listo para golpearlo, gimió de terror de nuevo, ya lo esperaba, lástima que Hibari-chan vería una faceta tan vergonzosa y horrible de él, le dieron ganas de llorar, el no ser suficientemente hombre, todos decían que Hibari saldría con un hombre de verdad, quizá alguien que pudiera derrotarla, alguien que pudiera defenderla cuando la situación lo amerite, seguro ella quería un hombre así, pero Tsuna ni hombre era, era un ratoncillo, un muy miedoso.

Ya esperaba el golpe cuando…

¡ZAZ! Se escucho el metal romper el aire, y quizá algún hueso, Tsuna abrió los ojos, Hibari Kyoko lo estaba defendiendo, empuñando sus tonfas y mirando fieramente a los hombres frente a ellos.

-No permitiré que rompan la paz de Namimori –dijo con un susurro, pero profundo- kamikorosu –menciono.

Los chicos rieron y se dispusieron a atacar a la prefecta, pero ella era muy fuerte y ni los tres podían tocarle ni un pelo de su hermosa cabecita, era muy superior, demasiado fuerte. El corazón de Tsuna saltaba cada vez que uno de esos idiotas trataba de golpearla mientras le gritaban groserías como "machorra, puta, perra, zorra" y demás. Ese calorcito de su pecho se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

Entonces uno de ellos tomo a la chica por detrás, tocando su pecho plano.

-Si serás hombre puta, estas más plana que mi mesa –rio.

Hibari iba patearle, pero el otro tipo le tomo las piernas por las rodillas, levantando sus piernas de manera un poco obscena mientras la alondra desesperadamente trataba de zafarse.

-Pero que linda ropa interior, rosa con fresas –dijo de manera lujuriosa- veamos si gimes igual de fuerte que tus golpes.

Hibari los iba a golpear con sus tonfas, pero el tercero la tomó fuertemente de las muñecas, haciendo que le saliera un jadeo de dolor,

Se retorcía, tratando de zafarse, pero parecía imposible.

-Sawada, estamos de buenas, vete, cierra la puerta y te perdonaremos a ti y a Gokudera, ahora largo –le grito el líder.

Tsuna se levanto lentamente con la mirada gacha mientras escuchaba a esos infelices forcejear con Hibari.

Alzo su vista, viendo como tratan de levantarle y quitarle la ropa, su mirada por primera vez era fiera y decidida, nadie tocaba a SU Hibari, y sacando fuerzas que se supone no tenia se abalanzo contra el que le subía la falda y sacaba obscenamente la lengua, golpeándole con la fuerza que se supone no tenia haciendo que retrocediera unos pasos para atrás y escupiera sangre.

-Estás muerto Sawada –dije encabronado.

Pero Tsuna por primera vez no tenía miedo, no permitiría que esos imbéciles tocaran a su amada Hibari-chan. Y sintiendo la adrenalina incrementar su fuerza se dirigió al otro tipo para golpearlo mientras escuchaba golpes de con Hibari, en un fugaz vistazo vio como la chica les daba la paliza de sus vidas.

3 brabucones altos y musculosos contra una chica y el perdedor Tsuna… ganaron Sawada y Hibari.

-¿Estás bien Hibari-chan? –pregunto preocupado, limpiándose la sangre de la boca , estaba muy herido, tenía un ojo amoratado, le sangraba la boca y tenía un corte en la sien, estaba muy magullado como nunca antes, extrañamente no sentía ese dolor de la manera en que lo hubiese sentido si esos tres lo hubieran golpeado, y es que por primera vez había defendido a alguien, no había sido defendido como tantas veces atrás, había peleado, y por proteger a su amada.

Ella lo miro mal un momento.

-Nadie te pidió tu ayuda, herbívoro –dijo en un susurro, amenazador. Cualquier rastro de valentía que sentía Tsuna se desvaneció ante la fiera mirada de la alondra- yo soy lo suficientemente fuerte para encargarme de esos bastardos.

Ok, la chica sí que tenía un lenguaje no muy propio de señoritas.

-Lo lamento –dijo Tsuna con la mirada gacha- es que al ver lo que intentaban hacer no lo pude resis… -no termino de hablar, un tonfaso lo mando al piso, gimió adolorido.

-No necesito ayuda, y menos la de un herbívoro –dijo con sus tonfas en posición de ataque, Tsuna vio que volvería a golpearlo, cerró los ojos, esperando un nuevo golpe… que jamás llego, abrió los ojos confundidos, viendo como la chica se sentaba a su lado y le ponía una bandita en la sien.

-Estúpido herbívoro –susurro, después se fue.

Y Tsuna rió estúpidamente, pensando que eso era lo mejor que jamás había hecho en toda su vida. Por primera vez desde que nació, se sentía hombre y también se sentía orgulloso de lo que había hecho, también por primera vez había defendido a alguien y había estado en una pelea donde gano y no tuvo miedo… por primera vez tuvo una razón para luchar.

Cuando llego a casa su familia se alarmo al verlo en tan mal estado, pero él estaba sonriente y grito lo que había pasado, víctima de la emoción.

"Defendí a Hibari-chan de unos brabucones" grito de la emoción, Reborn sonrió burlón, con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, incrédulo, ¿su sobrino y alumno se había metido en una pelea por voluntad para defender a alguien?, imposible, era más inútil y collón que cualquiera de sus anteriores alumnos.

Pero Tsuna estaba entusiasmado y le conto todo a su familia, como había escapado de ellos y el por qué de que lo buscaran, que vio a Hibari en la azotea con un ave, les conto también sobre ella cuanto la amaba, y les conto sobre que ella lo defendió, pero esos malditos se aprovecharon de ser tres y la dejaron indefensa, de cómo trataron de hacer algo indecente y como él se había armado de valor para defenderla y como habían peleado juntos, codo a codo, contra esos hijos de puta, todo con una sonrisa mientras su mamá lo curaba, todos lo felicitaron, incluso les mostro el curita que la chica le dio, lo consideraba un tesoro, en muchos sentidos, por salvar a alguien, por pelear por alguien, porque era de ese _alguien_, ese día su familia hizo un banquete para celebrar al chico y su heroísmo inusual, Nana Sawada, su madre lloraba de la felicidad, Reborn incluso lo felicito y su hermano mayor, Giotto , se mostro orgulloso de él. Si, ese día había sido de los mejores en la vida de Tsunayoshi…

Al día siguiente sus amigos le miraron preocupados sus heridas, pero el sonrió inusualmente orgulloso, como si fuera una herida de guerra. Un dulce recuerdo que mantendría en su memoria junto a la sonrisa de Hibari, puesto que seguro la prefecta ya no le hablaría, y menos del asunto.

Paso el día tranquilamente, sus compañeras miraban asombradas las heridas de su rostro y sus compañeros se burlaban, creyendo que le habían dado una paliza, Gokudera los mando a callar.

Tsuna suspiraba, quería confesarse a la nube, quería hacerlo, pero no sabía si estuviera bien, probablemente lo golpearía y lo mandaría a la enfermería con todos los huesos rotos, como a tantos otros, así que prefería no arriesgarse por momento.

…

Entonces su perfecto mundo "rosa" de amor se desmorono cuando descubrió algo que no quería, no debía descubrir.

Fue cuando fue al mercado, a hacer las compras por su madre, entonces la vio, con el uniforme de la escuela.

La iba a saludar, cuando vio a un chico con un uniforme diferente al suyo, de cabello azul en forma de piña y mirada heterocromatica, tomándola por los hombros y besándola fieramente, pero Hibari no hacía mucho por detenerlo.

El corazón de Tsuna se partió y volvió corriendo a casa, se encerró a en su habitación, llorando patéticamente, y no dejo que ni Reborn entrará, no hay mucho consuelo para un corazón roto, especialmente si amaba con mucha fuerza.

Era doloroso, lloro toda la noche y ni siquiera fue a la escuela al día siguiente, no estaba de ánimos y su madre bien entendía el corazón roto. Todos se preocuparon cuando al cuarto día no había salido del cuarto, a penas comía (casi obligado por Reborn) y llorando casi lastimeramente. Era doloroso, demasiado doloroso, eso explicaba porque no salía con nadie de la escuela, y se sentía tonto, ¿cómo podía sentirse traicionado si Hibari y él no eran nada?, ella estaba en u total derecho de salir con quien quisiese… pero no dejaba de doler.

Pero a la semana tanto Reborn como Giotto ya no lo soportaban, derribaron la puerta y se llevaron a Tsuna por la fuerza, lo asearon y lo llevaron a un lugar al que quería ir desde hace mucho tiempo, los Cuarteles Generales Vongola, un grupo medio clandestino medio legal que luchaba como policías, sin serlo, contra gente malvada, como un grupo de guardianes. Eso animo Tsuna. Se divirtieron un poco en el camino, cortesía de Giotto sobre todo, una salida de hombres era lo mejor. Al final llegaron a los cuarteles.

Tsuna no se perdía ni un detalle, allí trabajaban los dos hermanos mayores de Gokudera, "G" y Bianchi, también Reborn y otras personas.

Giotto se tomo la molestia de explicarles lo que hacían y cuál era el caso más reciente. Un mafioso muy peculiar, pero no hablaron mucho sobre "Byakuran".

Una hora después Tsuna pregunto por el baño y G le indico por donde, la verdad todo era muy emocionante, quizá sería interesante trabajar en Vongola, pero definitivamente eso no era para él.

Entonces entro en el baño y paso algo que cambiaria a Tsuna para siempre… frente a él estaba Hibari… sacándose la falda… sin camisa… en ropa interior… Hibari en realidad era un hombre…

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´  
«´¨`•°..TSUNA..°•´¨`»

..KYOYA..  
¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)`*•.

**Wau, esto es lo más largo que eh escrito en mi vida, espero a alguien le gustará, es algo que escribimos mi onii-chan y yo, basada en una experiencia de alguien que yo conozco muy bien, je **(＾ε＾)

**Me pregunto si realmente a alguien le gusto, esto es como un súper prologo, se resume largamente como Tsuna se enamoro, y después se tratará de cómo lidiar de qué se enamoro de un hombre.**

**Hibari susurra, su voz parece más tranquila, pero como dame Tsuna está enamorado no le encuentra lo masculina que es **(・3・) **y sobre la ropa interior como Hibari se movía como loco no se distinguía mucho, ¿han visto los animes donde la ropa interior está por fuera de las mallas (cosa que encuentro demasiado irreal) así las usa Kyoya, más adelante se sabrá por qué, tanto de eso como del que se vista de mujer, me pregunto si alguien se abra dado cuenta **ヾ(´д｀ヽ)**, además saldrán algunos por Kyoya, aparte de Tsuna, ya me mal acostumbre a ukearlo mucho con muchos u.u, pero el principal es Tsu-kun, espero realmente que a alguien le gustase este fic **(一。一) **y que le vean lo interesante, después ya saldrá nuestro amado yaoi, Tsuna entra en negación pero después se da cuenta que no lo puede evitar y se verá envuelto en la captura de cierto alguien, insisto, seguro quizá alguien vea pistas que realmente no llevan a mucho. Salen solo Giotto, Alaude, G y Daemon de la primera generación, mis favoritos **(≧ω≦)**, así que esperen pacientemente, descuiden, terminare también "experiencia futura".**

**Espero realmente que gustase y sigan con él hasta el final **

(ﾉ｡･ω･)八(｡･ω･｡)八(･ω･｡)ﾉ


End file.
